Konoha Confidential
by WarriorPoetGirl
Summary: What really goes on behind the scenes in Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

Konoha Confidential Sakura sighed contentedly as she snuggled up to her team mate, and as of late, lover Sasuke Uchiha. It was a lovely spring morning. They were nearing their fourteenth year and a month before

had first made love after returning from a mission. She liked to sneak out of her own room and go to her lover's house-which had once been home to his clan. She sometimes made remarks

about restoring his clan. He would only smile and say "not yet-some day, beloved, but not yet." Of course she always made sure to return by dawn. On this particular morning she realized with

alarm that it was no longer dawn, but appeared to be nearing noon. Sasuke got up and yawned.

"Godd morning, Sakura."

Sakura sprang from bed. "I'm really sorry, Sasuke-kun, my mom's going to kill me!" She rushed from the room, hurriedly got her clothes back on and rushed out his door.

"Sakura, I've been looking all over for you!" Sakura's mother said, her hands on her hips, looking down at her daughter. Of course, Mrs. Haruno had a suspicion she'd find her daughter

near her team mate's house.

'Oh gods, she's going to spank me right in front of the whole village isn't she?' Sakura thought. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before.

"So, what were you up to at Uchiha's house?" Her mother asked, trying-and failing-to hold back a grin. The same thing she and her team mate Ebisu (A/N-crack pairing, FTW) used to do, no doubt.

It wasn't that odd for team mates to hook up. In fact, it was downright commonplace.

Her daughter finally came up with an excuse. "Me and Sasuke-kun were...um...working on a new jutsu."

"All night?"

"Yes."

"Now, that's dedication."

"Well, um, it wore us out and we wound up falling asleep."

"Oh, really, it wore you out?"

At that unfortunate moment Sasuke walked out.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san." Mrs. Haruno greeted. Sasuke looked at her, then at his lover. "Why don't you show me this 'new jutsu' you and my daughter were supposedly working on all

night long?"

Sasuke blushed then shared a look with Sakura.

"Well, it wasn't that successful. It was merging our chakras. But it required us to get naked. Not much use on a battlefield."

Sasuke walked off casually as Sakura's face turned three shades pinker than her hair. Mrs. Haruno almost died laughing.

"Merging your chakras? Is that what they're calling it these days, Sakura?"

"I'm grounded, aren't I?"

"I would, but you can't actually ground a ninja. But when we get home we're going to have a talk about sex. With me and your dad."

"...I think I'd rather be grounded." Sakura mumbled as she followed her mom. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was wrong. It was wrong and naughty and...and frankly kind of hot. But she was the hokage for Gods' sake. She shouldn't be doing these kinds of things. They walked through the forests.

No one could see them here. The boy grinned.

"This okay, Hokage-sama?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that? And yes."

"Sorry, Tsunade-chan." He smiled his charming smile. He could charm the pants off any he'd chosen to charm off her pants. He spread the picnic napkin. She put out the food. They sat

down. He smiled at her again. She smiled back. They were alone...he dug into his ramen while she drank from her booze. He was so strong, so muscular...and so young. So very young. And clearly

a jinchuriki as he made love like a wild animal. A very sexy wild animal. Like a fox maybe. A fox with an odd-number of tails.

After the meal was done she found herself in his arms. Actually since she was taller, he was in her arms.

"Tsunade-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Um...just wondering...do you think I could really be the hokage one day?"

"If I have anything to say about it."

He smiled and rested on her breast. She stroked his hair. He was a fucking child. She was a fucking pedophile.

"Granny Tsunade?"

He hadn't called her that in a while.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you have feelings for Pervy Sage?"

Jealous boy."No, Naruto. I had feelings for another teammate."

"Wait...Orochi-"

"But he's as gay as a three dollar bill."

"Thought so."

"Let's not talk about him."

Around evening they returned to the village. Shizune wondered where she'd been, particularly when she smelt the alcohol on her breath.

"I'm in love, Shizune, freaking in love." She declared, embracing her faithful aide.

"Goodness, Tsunade-sama, with who?"

She stopped. "It's a secret."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat in a puddle of urine. He sighed. He'd done it again. He'd had the nightmare again too. He wished Sakura was here. For some reason, he never did it when she

was next to him. She relaxed him. He had the nightmare once or twice a week and once or twice a week he wet the bed. He'd never done it as a child, why the hell did he do now? He was

almost an adult. Shinobi didn't wet the bed. He pulled the sheets off the bed.

He'd done it once as a child, actually. When he was five. He'd been scared that he was going to get yelled at so he'd tried to hide it. His mother had caught him. His breath caught in his throat and he

stopped as he saw her standing in the hallway.

"Sasuke-chan, why are you up?"

"I-I wet the bed."

"Oh, honey! Well, I'll wash the sheets." She took the sheets from him and kissed his little forehead. "It was just an accident, it's alright. But next time, you wash them."

"Okay, Mommy." He said. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure."

Sasuke's eyes teared up as he walked towards his washing machine. Gods above he missed her sometimes. All the time, actually. He missed his dad too. Sometimes he even missed Itachi,

a feeling he tried to squelch down as far as possible so he didn't have to think about it. Still, he'd been such a happy and loved child. When he was sad he knew his mommy and daddy would

always make it better. And though they did get mad at him, they were never mad at him for long. The floodgates broke and he began to cry.

He tried to wipe away the tears, but they just kept coming.

(A/N-Well, this went to a dark, scary place, but that's not hard to do when writing about Sasuke-kun. I promise the next chapter won't be as depressing) 


End file.
